Tears of a Raven and Blood of a Snake
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: They say that history reapeacts it self, even if the story tells about broken hearts, they say that we are bound to repeat our ancestors mistakes, even if it tears our sould to sherds...
1. Past

A/N: gah…my exams will surely drive me crazy, but hey here home we got four new pets, well my family knows about the headhog pair, but only two minutes ago I found out that we have two new chibi nekos and I named the duo Severus (black with white paws) and Lucius (mostly white fur with some black and grayish eyes)….

Disclaimer: I'm only writing this fic, properties belong to J. K. Rowling

P.S.: I will explain everything at the end of the second and last chap…

**Tears of a Raven and blood of a Snake **

_**--**_

_**In the past…**_

_Rain was pouring from the darkened, heavy skies, crying for the two broken souls as they stood in front of each other not far away from the majestic castle. Both they robes were wet, long hair clinging to they delicate faces, eyes full of sadness and sorrow, knowing that they destiny was about to tear them apart and they can't do nothing against it. _

"_Salazar…" the young black haired woman whispered, trying to stop her tone from shaking. _

_Hot tears mixing with the cold rain. _

"_I'm sorry Rowena, but Godric made it clear that I have no place here." The black haired man said in a soft tone which was only reserved for Ravenclaw, pulling one wet strain from black hair behind her ear, his hand stroking her check gently as he withdrew it. _

"_Bu…but…" she couldn't say what she wanted; the words couldn't leave her lips. _

"_Sssss…I'm sorry my love." Salazar whispered as his cold lips cowered her trembling ones in a soft kiss. _

_Rowena closed her eyes and leaned in the kiss, her cold body snuggling closer to the man she loved more then anything in the world. She wanted them to stay like this forever and to never be apart, but fate was a cruel Guardian. She didn't know what happened she only saw the duel between Salazar and Godric, the anger in her friend's eyes against the man he called his best friend, she tried to ask Helga about what was wrong, but she always pretended that she was busy. _

_Suddenly she felt the warmth disappear from her body, the arms which were wrapped around her left. Her blue eyes opened to look in her lover's green ones. Salazar was not the type of man you would call handsome like Godric with his deep brown eyes and strong features, Salazar's ebony black hair was longer then that of they friend, while Godric's hair only reached a little bit past his hair, Salazar's reached his shoulders, his skin was slightly sallow, his nose, a bit hooked, but she Rowena loved everything about him, mostly his deep emerald eyes. _

"_Salazar…" she said again, but the other held his hand up, his tender mark smirk on his lips as he searched for something inside his emerald robes. _

"_What are you looking for?" she asked curiously at which the other chuckled. Even if he could hide his feelings behind his usual superior and cold mask, he felt both his heart and soul breaking to peaces from the thought to be forever separated from his beautiful raven. _

"_You will find out soon, but first close your eyes." He said smirking at her playfully. _

_Rowena did as she was told and closed her eyes, waiting. Suddenly she let out a little gasp as she felt that something was places on her head. Opening her eyes one of her pale hands touched her head to feel a diadem there. _

"_I thought you would like it, look at it as a goodbye present from me." Salazar said and Rowena felt her tears pouring down again on her pale checks, mixing with the cold rain which was still falling around them. _

"_Thanks you…" she whispered softly as she gasped and pulled something out of her robe and put it in his hand. _

"_What is this?" he asked her confused as she gave him a little smile. _

"_A locket." She said. _

"_Thank you." He whispered as he kissed her one last time as he started walking away. _

_A cold wind started blowing through the land, rain falling harder. _

"_SALAZAR! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE I NEED YOU!" Rowena screamed in the storm, but he couldn't hear her anymore. With the diadem strongly held between her arms as she went to her knees, crying bitterly. "We need you…" she whispered in to the wind as one of her hands touched her belly. _

_Unknown to her stood a young red haired woman beside one of the big stones watching the broken woman crying in her sorrow. _

"_Ro…I'm sorry…" she whispered. _

_**--**_

_**Seven months later…**_

_Rowena Ravenclaw sat in her private chambers high up in her tower, a sleeping girl with ebony black hair sleeping in her arms. _

"_Awenna, I'm so sorry that…that I was to afraid to tell your father…if I would have been braver then your father would be here by us." She said as tears streamed down from her eyes. _

_Gryffindor Godric stood in front of Rowena's door, not knowing if he should dare to enter or not. He was so relieved when Salazar left, he had something on him which gave Godric a strange feeling, but since the second ho found out that Rowena was having a child the strange feeling returned and then when the baby was worn he felt guilt eating on his soul, then he immediately knew who the father was. Godric also noticed that the Slytherin students begun to distance themselves away from the other Houses, well except Ravenclaw, and started an open House Rivalry against his Gryffindors and there was also Rowena, she looked at them with such cold and death eyes which only filled with live when she was looking at her and Salazar's daughter. _

"_To what will all this lead us. I can only hope that I did the right thing, Salazar why did all this need to happen to us…" Godric said sighing as he walked away to find Helga who would bear they child in a five days. "Salazar, Rowena, Awenna I hope you can forgive me one day…" he whispered. _


	2. Present

A/N: ok after some debating with my mind well this fic will turn out to be a three chapter fic and I think this will confuse you all even more, but I will give you the explaining at the end of the chapters mostly after the third one which will be probably the most confusing…

* * *

_**In the present…**_

A young black haired boy was on his fours int he cold Chamber hidden under the majestic castle of Hogwarts, hot tears streaming down his pale face.

"NOOOO!!" he screamed in agony, a gigantic serpent like creature watched as his master held a black diary in his left hand, the right bloody from hitting the cold stone ground. "My…Myrtle I…I'm so terribly sorry….dam you Rubeus you…you will pay for this…" he sobbed as his tears soaked the page of the black diary which held the cause for the boy's pain.

"_Dear Diary, _

_Last Friday Rubeus Hagrid a third year Gryffindor asked me if I would like to go down with him to Hogsmade. I said yes, but was also a bit disappointed because I hoped that Tom would ask me to go with him, but he had other things in mind at that moment. It was fun with Hagrid, but I still would have liked Tom more, we are best friends since we met on the train, but since the end of the last year I think my feelings got stronger for him. I know that I sound foolish and writing this feels also strange, but…uhm…I think I'm in love with Tom Marvolo Riddle. I know he doesn't like his name and he would like to change it so I was thinking and I will tell him tomorrow that his name I an anagram and I plaid a bit with the letters and out come 'I'm Lord Voldemort' that sounds cool and I think he will like it. I need to go now to bed so night… _

_With love _

_Myrtle" _

Tom hated himself, he was so angry that she went to the weekend with that good for nothing Gryffindor, he hated himself that when he heard that someone was in the bathroom where the entrance to the Chamber was he didn't look first who it was before sending the Basilisk after the person. When he saw that it was Myrtle it was already to late to stop the creature and when she fell death to the ground something in him died with her…love.

He killed the only person who truly loved him and he loved her back. His soul filled with hatred. In an attempt of desperation he used his magic to put a part of his soul in to the diary of the one he loved, the ritual was painful, but the pain ripping his soul to two dulled the pain of his loss at least for a little bit.

After the ritual he broke together panting from pain, hot tears still streaming from his eyes, but he had decided, he would change this rotten world and he would finally abounden his hated name.

"Thank you my beautiful Raven, please let my old soul rest with you in eternity then today Tom Marvolo Riddle dies with you and Lord Voldemort was born…" he whispered in to the darkness of the Chamber of Secrets…

A/N: well we all know that Tom was the couse of Myrtle's death and that he framed Hagrid for it, but what if the grounds lied much deeper...


	3. Future

A/N: so this will be the third chapter and probably the most confusing one, but it always gives a nice twist to my stories and well while reading the second book back then I really had the feeling that they could be related. Harry might show similarities to Voldemort, mostly that he placed unwanted a bit of his soul in to him, but there is an other character who even with out a soul peace of him shows some rather interesting similarities to the Dark Lord.

P.S.: this chapter will contain some parts from the Final Beatle of Hogwarts like I imagined it…

* * *

_**In the Future… **_

_Two figures stood in front of the white marble grave, they cloaks flapping in the strong wind as the storm ragged over the silent school grounds. No one said a word as the two figures stared at each other, one with anger and betray while the other with saddens behind his dark eyes. _

"_Why did you come here Severus, coming to marvel in your work." The woman said in anger while the other flinched at the way she said his name as if the feelings they shared with each other were all gone. Albus shall be damned if he broke his promise to inform the others that the old Headmaster literally forced him to kill him. _

_Sometimes he really wondered who was actually the one who said that Slytherin were all evil and manipulative then when a Gryffindor like Albus Dumbledore was a good man then how bad were they? But his thought turned back to the woman he admired as a student and loved in the past ten years with all his heart, why was every woman he loved taken away from her so brutally. First his mother by Death's hand, then Lily from the one he hated because he tormented him and then even she fell in to Death's arms and now her to because of a person he thought believed in him, but like everyone other he only used him. He was always used by others and in the end left all alone in the darkness and the cold, but he would protect them all even if he needed to fight alone. _

_He looked us, dark eyes locked with green ones._

"_No Minerva, I come to see you again." He said to her softly. _

"_But I don't want to see you ever again…" she snapped and she could have sworn that she saw pain flash over his even for him to pale and tired features. _

"_Minerva…" he said softly as he held a shaking hand out as if trying to reach her, but he took it down again. _

"_What…" she snapped, but was still startled a bit by his behavior and a little pang of guilt washed over her for not using this time to tell him something which he has the right to know, but her pride and anger because of Albus's murdering and his betray on their love made her stop. _

"_I only wanted to tell you that even if I need to do this alone because I understand your anger towards me, I will protect you all from him, even if I dye I will protect you…" he said before turning away, he needed to head back, he will protect them all from him, and he will not die before he managed to get Lucius and his family and those Death Eaters who still had a chance to leave that madness before it consumes them all, he already knew since long that Bellatrix was lost forever, but her little sister had a chance, Andromeda would manage to show her and her family how to live in the light. He wouldn't lose no one again if he could protect them, he failed Lily, but not this time. _

_As Minerva watched the man leave she loved her body moved and her hands stretched out as if trying to grab him, but stopped just as he did a five minutes ago. The storm still ragged around her when she lost sight of him, a tear slid down her checks as her hand touched her belly before she sunk to his knees. _

"_Oh, Albus, Severus why did you both leave me alone in a time like this…" she whispered in the icy storm. _

_-- --_

_**In**__**the**__**Final Battle of Hogwarts… **_

_Minerva McGonagall felt her knees gave up when Harry shouted that Voldemort killed Severus and told everyone about his true loyalties about that Albus was dying and that he made Severus choose between letting him live or look helplessly how Draco or Harry get killed. She felt her heart break even more as she understood his words from back them when they met by Albus's grave, he still loved her and swore there and then to her to protect them all with his live. Tears streamed down her face and pain flashed over her body like hot lava that she didn't even notice when the Slytherin students with the leading of Draco Malfoy threw the Curciatus curse at Voldemort and landed by they classmates, that the boy reached his pale hand to Harry and swore him that they would fight till the end to protect them and they school, she failed to notice in her pain when Lucius Malfoy took the Curciatus curse meant for his son from his own aunt Bellatrix, Draco's and Narcissa's screams of worry and horror, she didn't hear it when the man openly told Voldemort in the face with tears in his eyes that he wouldn't let the man take him more things and people he loved, she didn't hear the gasps of horror when he used a dagger and cut the Dark Mark out and sent a speech together with Andromeda who held her hand out to her sisters made most of the Death Eaters turn away from they Lord because they choose they families over a world full of purebloods. _

_Minerva only looked up when Poppy grabbed her arm and lead her down in a secret room together with a confused Lucius, the pain she felt growing making her realize what it meant. _

"_Please no…not now till the war holds on…" but her wish was not granted and while the war was still fought over them her daughter was born… _

_Later she stood with her child in her arms on the north tower where the bodies of the death were gathered she felt her heart stop. Beside her she saw Row Weasley wrapping his arms around Draco and telling him even if they are not friends yet he still thinks that it would be better if he held him. Draco suddenly started screaming hysterically and when Minerva followed his gaze a sob escaped her lips, Harry and Lucius had returned with Lucius carrying Severus limp body in his arms, the dark haired man's robes were blood strained, but his ripped apart neck was only simmering faint red which told her that Lucius cleaned the wound of his friend before returning. More tears left her eyes as she hugged her daughter closer. _

"_Severus…please forgive me…." She whispered. _

_**--**_

_**Twenty years later… **_

_Minerva McGonagall stood in the entrance of the castle as she watched three people walk along the school grounds on they way back from the Graveyard to head down to the Three Broomsticks. She watched as the blond man wrapped his arms around the other man's and the young woman's shoulder, all three of them laughing. A little sad smile appeared on her lips as she watched her daughter and her two best friends two of them not long ago named as the new Heads of House of Slytherin and Gryffindor while the other to the title Deputy Headmaster. _

_To be honest she was not surprised that her daughter soon become best friends with the Malfoy Heir, but what surprised her that she also befriended the younger Potter boy who in her option really resembled in his characters the two men he was named after, the two men she loved one as a brother and the other as her live… _

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: so this is the end of this fic, hope you liked it…


End file.
